


When You Love Her

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [36]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Jim spends a quiet morning with T’Mai
Series: Resist the Snooze [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	When You Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was morning
> 
> I am still writing in this ‘verse I swear. I’m just struggling. Have some baby T’Mai!

Everything about Jim’s life has changed now, but he doesn’t think he’d give it up for anything. Not when T’Mai smiles at him, her eyes lighting up as he scoops her up and tucks her close to his chest. 

She pats his shoulder impatiently, demanding breakfast. 

“Alright, alright. Time for food, I get it.” He carries her down the kitchen, murmuring nonsense as they go. She’s just starting to talk, really, and their doctor keeps telling Jim that anything he says to her can help, even if it’s not real words. 

They’re alone for the weekend, Winona on an emergency call to the shipyard in San Francisco. She hadn’t had many details when she left, just something about Admiral Archer and a bagel. 

“What do you want to eat, baby girl? Do you want a banana? Or grandma got us some _gespar_ yesterday.” 

“‘Nana!” T’Mai decides. She flaps her tiny hands around, catching Jim on the face more than once.

”Banana it is.” He settles her into her high chair, grateful that she goes easy this time. He cuts the banana into little pieces quickly, grabbing one for himself before he settles in to respond to Lady Amanda’s comm. He’s not too proud to admit that he’d be struggling a hell of a lot more without her help on top of Winona’s - she has the Vulcan perspective that he desperately needs. 

_T’Mai has decided that bananas are her favorite fruit, at least for today. It’s raining here - we’ll stay inside today, maybe work on some of those motor skills._

“T’Mai, can you say ‘hi’ to Lady Amanda?” Jim asks, hoping to catch a quick vid of her being even cuter than normal.

“Iiiiiii.” She waves at Jim, covered in banana. He laughs as he attaches the vid to the message, then sends it. 

“All done? Or more banana?”

“Noooo. Dada, nooo.”

“Okay, okay. No more banana. Let’s get you cleaned up, then.” 

Lady Amanda had mentioned that most Vulcans don’t like water, that her own son was fairly opposed to baths when he was young. T’Mai doesn’t seem to mind, though, and always goes willingly enough when Jim sets her down in the tub.

“You needed a bath anyway, didn’t you, baby girl?” She doesn’t answer, too distracted by the rubber duck floating to her left and the splashy sound the water makes when she smacks it.

They spend the morning in the living room, mostly. T’Mai is really starting to want to move around on her own, so Jim moves the furniture around some, creating a makeshift corral so she can’t wander too far. 

He reads to her as she wanders, sometimes crawling, sometimes trying her hardest to walk. She responds to him on occasion, calls his name, making sure he’s always paying attention (like anything else could really hold his interest. His little girl is trying to walk, trying to talk. Jim thinks he might cry). They vidcall with Lady Amanda briefly, too, and she coos over T’Mai’s bangs and the way she says “dada” before walking away, wobbling some on her little feet. 

“I love you, sweetheart.” Jim murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
